


left behind

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Future Fic, Lime, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Sousuke is too patient for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol morning sex fic for Sousuke's birthday. Because nothing says 'happy birthday' like 'let's fug'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left behind

The sheets he is buried under brush on his skin gently at each one of his movements. Like gentle hands petting him, like a warm, soft embrace, like a womb he curls in when he is allowed to feel fragile, even though there is no reason too. Sometimes, even Sousuke Yamazaki likes to feel as if he was still a child, with nobody to take care of, when he could spend his mornings looking at cartoons and dreaming about a future that, it turns out, was not that far away at all.   
That is precisely why, when he hears soft footsteps go pitter patter in his direction, and when the sheets are unceremoniously ripped away from his body, his reaction is a slow, lazy groan, after which he simply rolls on the other side, curling up like said child. To that, he hears a cheerful giggle, and he feels the mattress he is lying on subside near him. Then a sing song voice comes to his ear, as sweet and lively as it always is: "good morning, Sou-chan... and happy birthday." After that, a pair of tiny soft lips pop a breathy kiss on his cheek.   
Sousuke opens his eyes, groggy, and only manages to glare back for having had the silky comfort of his sheets taken away from him, before having a fluffy arm wrapped around his waist. His younger boyfriend, Nagisa, is kneeling next to him with a large shirt on him, and it doesn't seem like he is wearing anything else from the way his hands seem to constantly tug down the hem of that shirt.   
Nagisa's kisses trail down to his neck, to his shoulders, and his lips stop there, as always. It seems like he is convinced one day his sweet, humble lips will be able to cure the pain and heal his partner, that he will get better one day if Nagisa gives him a lot of kisses. Though he does know reality and love is never enough to fix things. Still, he likes to try and dream that one day he'll see Sousuke not reach up for something and grimace, being reminded of  _everything_. But for starters, now he needs to fix that grumpy expression on his lover's face.   
  
"Hm, thanks," the other replies, and yawns deeply before rolling on his back and finally giving Nagisa a lazy look. And that is when he notices the tiny paper tray near Nagisa's figure, with one plastic plate and one cup.   
"I made pancakes!" The blond announces, bringing the tray closer to Sousuke's face. "And then I have a present for you," he added with a bubbly giggle.   
"Uh, one of your evil plans?" Sousuke mutters, but his attention awakens at the mention and good scent of food. His stomach growls slightly, and he picks a pancake up, giving one bite before realizing most of it is made with salt, and just a bit of sugar. His mouth feels like it is shrinking then, making his lips retract inside of his mouth. Nagisa has, obviously, mistaken salt for sugar.  _Again_.   
"Is something wrong?" His blond partner asks, noticing something is up.   
"Nagisa... these pancakes are so salty," Sousuke replies, but he tries giving his best smile to not make it sound like he is complaining.   
Nagisa's eyes fly open, then he slaps his mouth with a hand, and he begins giggling like a small child, curling up in himself and convulsing with laughter.   
"Oh no, I ruined it..." Nagisa whines, but with laughter still embedded in his voice. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mix it up..."  
"Eh, it's okay," Sousuke replies, grabbing the mug and verifying that inside is indeed tea before drinking it. "It sure got me to wake up."  
"Ah, I'm a disaster, isn't it?" Nagisa asks with a little embarrassed smile. "I was trying to be thoughtful."  
Sousuke frowns, and then a corner of his mouth raises, in a softened expression despite him still feeling slumberous. "Hey, it's fine, we can go and have some cake out later if you want," he replies. "Besides, the tea is actually tea," he adds and then giggles.   
Nagisa sighs at the teasing, and stretches to demand a kiss which che promptly receives.  
"But today I wanted to be the one pampering you..." He protests, pursing his lips. "I mean, I have a gift for you, but that is not enough... I want to do something special for Sou-chan's special day."  
  
Sousuke blushes slightly, but then sighs. "There's no need to. Besides... there is something I'd like to have specifically."  
Nagisa opens his eyes wide, stretching forward to hear. "What?" He whispers, all ears.   
 _So cute_ , Sousuke thinks. He sighs, grabs the tray and leans it on his bedside table along with the fuming mug. After that, he wraps his bigger arms around Nagisa's body like a trap, proceeding to lie down again on his back and thus dragging the other down on his chest with a little yelp.   
"Your ass," he replies then, with a crass smirk. Nagisa blinks, and then sighs to conceal a little smile, before straddling the other's waist, and rocks on him slowly.   
"I actually had thought about this possibility," he murmurs, with Sousuke's bare body tensing up under him. He is so cute, so adorable, and so devilish, so lascivous and he knows it. He got so confident with the years. He knows that the warmth between his thighs makes Sousuke rock hard fast, he knows his mannerisms somehow appear to tickle his partner's taste.   
"Ah, you cheeky little thing," Sousuke mutters back, and bites down on his lip with his hands slithering down Nagisa's bare thighs and feels the muscles move under that pale, soft skin.   
Nagisa bends over him, and plays with dark hair while the magenta and teal of their eyes meet, melt and mix together just as their saliva does when they kiss. Their breaths become one another's, their bodies rock together, run after one another and playfully their sexes brush provoking each time an electrified sigh or an moan, arousing them both.   
"Sou-chan, are you going to eat that breakfast?" Nagisa asks out of the blue after the two of them have gotten quite hard.  
"What?"  
"Your breakfast. I mean, drink your tea at least," the blond insists, pointing at the mug as he still rocks on Sousuke's lap.  
The latter shakes his head, sighs and then grabs that hand, kissing it for a few seconds. Nagisa looks so cute, wrapped in that t-shirt that is way too wide for him. Even in his twenties, he's still such a small creature... it is like he never really grew up, except in body fat. He does have a bit of tummy, but Sousuke likes it. It's a sign that his boyfriend is healthy, happy, that his eating habits have stayed the same.  
"Later," he replies, grabbing the other's waist and maneuvring to roll him off himself, and pushing him down onto the mattress, before kissing him and lifting his legs. Nagisa squeaks, slaps Sousuke's head softly, but then gives up as usual, with his legs lazily lacing around the older male's hips.  
"If you're hungry then are you going to eat me?" Nagisa asks, giggling before giving a playful bit to the tip of Sousuke's nose.  
The other looks down at him, and then slowly smirks as if that was his idea indeed. "Maybe," he hums, before diving his mouth onto Nagisa's neck, sucking and biting while the little squeaks and giggles begin again, happy and joyful, so contagious that he ends up laughing too, because he cannot help it. Nagisa came to him first, with his lot of big smiles and sympathy that did not feel like pity, just lent an ear to listen to a sad tale involving someone Sousuke loved. Nagisa picked up the pieces, and showed a lot more patience than what Sousuke would have expected from him. And then motivated it with, 'Sou-chan is so pretty, I wanna see how he smiles. I bet he looks even prettier when he does'. Aside from the fact that 'pretty' is a compliment he never expected to hear about himself, everything about Nagisa was actually adorable, and worthy of preserving. So when Nagisa's own heart broke - not over love, though -, Sousuke was there. They kept each other company, being left behind by everyone they knew.  
They fucked a lot too.  
  
Nagisa is used to feeling Sousuke inside of him so big and thick that his body cannot help but push him back, as if he was too much. However, he surrenders every time, letting him invade his own body, inviting that invasion, he pulls Sousuke towards himself, he keeps him in place, he submits because that is how he likes it. His body trembles with each little thrust, his legs fall open and then clench again when he feels that they might cramp, until Sousuke rises with his torso straight up, holding the tiny knees in place as he fucks into Nagisa observing each single variation of his expressions - now covered by a hand that really does try hard at muting the loud sounds coming out of him - and smiles each time he hears a groan or a stray ' _Sou-chan_ '.  
"You are my gift, aren't you?" He mutters, holding it. He is close, ridiculously close, to coming inside the condom he just wore - today's flavor is peach, so he'll have a peach-smelling dick all day, nice.  
"Y-Yeah..." Nagisa mumbles, passing his fingers through his own short, blond mane that is a complete mess of curls and soft bodily scents. "But I have an actual gift too," he insists, opening an eye to smile up.  
After they both burn and the fire, the discomfort fade out, lying on his back he looks down at the same blond mop on his chest, with a yawn.  
"So, what is this gift?" He asks, rubbing his eye. Nagisa glances up at him, replying with a mirroring yawn and then nodding, before lazily rubbing his feet together and standing up. He stretches, before trotting to the kitchen. After that, a few clanking noises follow, cusses and a little yelp.  
"You okay?" Sousuke asks, sitting up. He's sure it's fine, but with Nagisa 'you never know'.  
"Yeah, sorry... woops," is the reply from Nagisa's sharp falsetto, before he tumbles in, wearing what seems to be a penguin onesie. And he's got something else in his hands. He unrolls it, and Sousuke seems to understand the giant piece of cloth in front of him is supposed to be a whale shark onesie.  _Where does Nagisa even get these things_? "Wear it!" He says, shaking the piece of clothing.  
"I hope you're kidding," Sousuke replies, grimacing.  
"Oh..."  
No. No, he is not going to fall for Nagisa's sad voice, for him lowering his head and looking crushed.  
 _Absolutely not_.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, at this point I can say I'm the one who shoved Nagisa everywhere the most and I'm not even sorry. Like, I still talk about Nagisa all the time despite the fact I've been writing about him non-stop for 2 years. I've gotten used to being pathetic. *sobs*


End file.
